twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Star
Light Cyan |mane = Ice Blue |coat = Pearl White |cutie mark = 3 Light Blue Snowflakes |timezone = GMT |specialtalent = Cryokinesis, Expert in Medicine, Psychological knowledge|caption = Nurse in the Lunar Medical Team. Shy and Caring|talents = Art, Cleaning, Knowledge of The Pony Anatomy, Flute |magicability = Cryokinesis, Psychokinesis, Basic spells,}} Background Born in Canterlot. Snow was a very shy young Filly. She had a biological twin sister. they was really close and loved spending time together. Their parents Elizabeth and Charming Star, Sadly left them while they was Fillies. Orphaned at an early age, they both took different routes. Snow went to a local orphanage and spent time their. Lucy, her sister, was taken in by a pony. So they both was separated. Until recently when through a series of events, They found each other. However being without a sister was upsetting for Snow. They did everything together. Sure they did have their fair share of arguments, But their love for each other soon ended the arguments. They was S.B.F.F's (Sisters Best friends forever). While away from her sister. Snow found she had a passion for reading. And when she could she took every opportunity to read books. Her favorite book while she was a Filly was Daring Do. She would sit and read them in silence. She never had many friends. Even at school she was a very Shy Filly. But loads of Colts thought she was very pretty. And she was. They would introduce themselves, But snow being the shy Filly would gallop off, Or hide her face in her mane. Colts used to think this was so cute. Lucy did go to the same school, But was a very confident and outgoing Filly, In her opinion. Being twins they did look alike. Earning Her cutie mark: Snow earned her cutie mark when she discovered that she had a talent for Ice Magic. Snow showed a great talent in using it. She is an effective user of Ice magic. It allows her to create Ice on the ground, freeze water, it also gives her the ability to withstand temperatures up to -29 celsius. Her Ice is unique in the sense that it is hard to be broken. It can take a while to break it, even with spells. it can take a while. It has many uses like lowering the temperature of a room or freezing items. Education: Snow received a very high standard of education. Her adopted parents at the time wanted the best for her. They gave her the best supplies like educational books. They also helped her when she had homework. This lead to her finishing school at the age of around 7. She was a very inelegant and curious Filly. At the age of 8 her adopted parents taught her a lot more than the school did. As they was very clever. She applied for one of the finest schools in Equestria with great success. She passed a Psychology course achieving a very high grade. When she finished school she started looking into Magic and how to use it safely. She had a very hard time with spells and spellcraft as she was very young. As she got older she was able to perform some basic spells. She learned how to perform some Ice spells. This lead to her Cutie mark. To this day she can perform a Levitation spell. BUT She cannot pick up things that are heavier than her. Even if it slightly over what she can normally carry. She is restricted to Lighter items or things of equal weight to her. She is able to perform a spell that she learned as a Maid. This is a dress changing spell that Miss Storm Chaser taught her while she was a Maid. ((For a Full list of magic she can perform see the Magic section)) Most recently she went to Medical school in the hopes of becoming a Nurse. She knew the Lessons did not start until the next semester. So she saved up what she earned while she was a Maid and used that to pay for a Private education. She learned so much and has her notes to this day. At the end of the course she was given the chance to stay on and earn a Ph.D. And that is what she did. She further improved her knowledge and learned a lot about Medicine and Nursing. She took the final exam and Passed. BUT the first time she took the exam, She failed with 40 marks under the pass boundary. They gave her a second chance. Because her teacher knew she was able to pass so he paid for her to redo the exam. She passed with 205 out of 220 marks. With the pass boundary being 150 marks. As a Filly. she learned Ballet. She still retains this knowledge throughout her Fillyhood. She has a few awards for this but she never displays them. The only things she displays about her ballet is a single photo of her in her ballet dress, and that was when she was a Filly. Only one pony knows she still does ballet as a Mare. And he as said he will not say. Personality Snow is a very shy and sensitive young mare. She hails from Canterlot. She can come across as slightly full of herself. She has been known to come across as ungrateful. But she does not mean to. She is grateful for everything anypony does for her. She may not tell you directly but she means well. SHE IS BY NO MEANS ARROGANT. She will never ignore a pony who needs her. (Unless she is busy or in a different place to where she is needed) She does have a very basic understanding of begging for forgiveness. She has never had to do this when she was a filly as she was too shy to speak to ponies. She had to learn the hard way. She can be very knowledgeable in Medicine and Nursing. She retains a specialist knowledge in Medicine creation. She has her medical kit/Medicine creation kit. This has lead to ponies thinking she is a Know it all. In fact she does not know as much as ponies think. She knows how to create medicine and Nursing. Also cleaning and french. And a high level of Psychology. She knows nothing about History or geography. She is loyal to the very end. If she says she will stick by you. You had better believe she will not leave your side. All of her friends know that she will remain by your side, No matter what happens. She is very soft spoken and sometimes needs to speak up a little to be heard by her friends and fellow ponies. She loves to act cute and roll around like a filly a lot. She is still a Filly at heart and enjoys rolling around the palace floors or skipping around Canterlot. She does a lot of daydreaming as well and her mind is one that wonders. When at work she is self motivated and keeps focused on the job in hand and never lets other ponies distract her. She does like to talk and be talked to. However she only speaks when spoken to. And aims to never overstep the mark between personal and business related matters. She shows respect to the Princess. If the princess is present and Snow has not bowed/curtsied to her. She will feel ashamed and will instantly bow or curtsey to her. She also shows respect to her superiors by calling them sir or miss. She even calls other ponies sir or miss even if they are not within the night staff. Skills Snow has many skills that she uses. Since Snow enjoys reading she has learned a lot about magic but she has a strong desire to learn even more. She does art which allows her to see tiny details that no other pony can see.. Jerry her lover is teaching her more magic and how to use it. She knows the Pony mind Well. She can use many ways to find a ponies weakness. This is through reading and practicing it on intruders. She quotes "You know the pony mind is a complex thing. Only some ponies know how it works. I am one of them" Before exploiting their weakness. while she quotes that, she keeps a stern look on her face. However they usually surrender the information before the weakness is exploited. When the information has been given, She hands the intruder and any information that has been gained to the Night Guards. She has sat with an intruder for longer than 2 hours trying to make them crack.(Just a small bit of trivia) They did eventually talk. And it was an embarrassing situation for Snow as she was in her Nightdress. She is training herself in hoof to hoof combat. This is because she feels that if an intruder breaks into the castle, she would be easily beaten. She can utilize various disguises to her advantage and play the role well. She has demonstrated this many times. She see's it as a small hobby and she loves doing it. She has a Day Guard Uniform, Night Guard Uniform, Nurses Uniform, Casual Uniform, Maids Uniform, NightDress. Her flute playing skills are something to not be missed. he studied and practiced since a filly. At the orphanage. Her cutie mark was going to be either for this. Or for her Snow and Ice magic. Turned out it was the latter, But this did not stop her playing. And this meant that she holds the Highest grade in flute playing. Grade 8. Family Snow does not have a Mother and Father. This is because she had never met them. However she has met a Biological sister. Her name is Lucy Trottingham. She has shed some light on Snow's past. And has shown her that they did have loving Parents that took care of the pair of them. Snow and Lucy was Orphaned at Filly age. She has been adopted by several different ponies. They loved her and took care of her. They also taught her everything she knew. She is also an adopted sister to Kiwi Punch and Low Breeze. This started when Snow done some foal sitting for Kiwi. They took a shine for each other and slowly become more than just friends. They became Family. Kiwi asked Low if they could adopt Snow into their family. He replied with a yes. And to this day they work as a close family unit. Along with Lucy. Snow does have a Huge family. And loves everypony in it. She has ponies who she considers relations like Midnight Pegasus. But they are not of any relation. Snow likes to think of them as relations But they are not. Name: Low Breeze Relation: Adopted Brother/Biological brother to Kiwi/ Uncle to Foxy Low is Snow's adopted Brother. He is older than her and takes great care of her. He has 3 sisters and they are Snow, Kiwi And Lucy. He was once a Sergeant in a certain part of Equestria that nopony except for Snow Kiwi and their friend Hell and Flint know about. From what Snow has seen he is a very defensive pony who is willing to protect his friends and relations. He had a strong bond with his Mother and Father. Kiwi Punch is Low breeze's Biological sister. They love each other so much. He is a Nightguard for Princess Luna. He is in a relationship with a Pony named Cozie Name: Kiwi Punch Relation: Adopted Sister/ Biological sister to Low/ Auntie to Foxy Kiwi is Snow's Adopted Sister. She is younger than her and Snow takes great care of her. Kiwi has 2 sisters and 1 brother. And they are Lucy and Snow. Her biological brother Low Breeze. Kiwi is a very loving young filly who has a lot of potential. She would like to Follow in Snow's Hoof steps and become a Nurse like her older sister. She is easily upset as proven when Lucy introduced herself as Snow's biological sister. She was deeply upset because she thought she would be Cast out. But with some effort and Love. Kiwi learned to love Lucy. Kiwi is a Student at a local school in Ponyville. She is in a relationship with a Pony named 2-D Name: Lucy Trottingham Relation: Biological Sister/ Adopted sister to Low and Kiwi/ Adopted Mother to foxy Lucy (Formally Lumina) is Snow's one and Only Biological sister. Snow and Lucy have an undivided love for each other. This far expands beyond what most brother and sister do. They are both of the same family. But Lucy went one way and Snow went the other. They lived apart for so long. When the time was right Lucy met with Snow and explained all of what happened. Kiwi did not get on with her at first. She saw her as a sort of Rival. But now they share a strong bond that remains unrivaled. Lucy then adopted Foxy as a son. Lucy is in a relationship with Corporal Starshine Name: Foxy Relation: Nephew to Snow/Kiwi/Low. Adopted Son to Lucy. Foxy is a curious young Colt. He loves to know things and has a very curious nature about him. He loves all of his family like his aunties and Uncle. But he loves his adopted mother the most. He spends a lot of time with his family. Even visiting Snow and Low when they are at work. His uncle Low is a Nightguard for Princess Luna. And his Auntie Snow is a Qualified Nurse. His Auntie Kiwi is a student at a local school in Ponyville. He is in a relationship with a pony named Rosey. Name: Sir Winkinshire Jeremy the third Relation: Pet Sir Winkinshire is a young kitten that Snow adopted from the Pony Fluttershy. He is a very loving kitten who loves attention and being stroked. He also loves going to sleep on Snow's bed at night and in the day. Snow takes good care of the Kitten. He also loves Kiwi and Low. He is not a nasty Kitten he is very calm and friendly. He is well fed and very clean. If he is not grooming himself he is having some food or playing with one of his many kitten toys. He is only a pet kitten. But Snow considers him part of the family. Name: Rare Find Relation: Biological brother Snow recently found out through the use of a deoxyribonucleic acid test. (DNA Test). Flint is a kind pony who was one of Snow's closest friends before they found out they was related. Flint was so happy when he found out that Snow was his sister. Name: ???? Relation: Daughter This is space for a future daughter Of Snow and Jerry. Relationships Snow has a Wonderful relationship with her lover Jerry Kenway. She also has formed bonds with Low Breeze and his sister Kiwi Punch. Right to the point they welcomed her into their family. She has many friends within Canterlot and beyond. At work she has a wonderful relationship with Princess Luna. Snow feels she can go to the Princess and talk to her about anything. Snow really admires her and look up to her as a Role model. She really likes Princess Luna and enjoys being with her or in her presences. She is also a very kind Princess and supportive. Miss Midnight Pegasus: Is like a mother figure to Snow. Snow really likes being with Miss Midnight (Yes that is what Snow calls her) They have had a wonderful friendship since Snow has been working in the Night Palace. When snow first started she was the first pony who welcomed her to the Night Palace. Miss Storm Chaser: is the head Maid at the palace. Snow and Storm rarely see each other. But Snow knows if she needs her she can go to her. She likes being able to talk to her as she is a good friend. Mrs Sweet Lily: Snow's best friend. She has aided snow in many ways. They talk regularly and have a close friendship. Snow saw her as a friend since she started working in the infirmary. They have offices close to each other, for ease of transferring paperwork. And because Snow is Co-Head Nurse she finds it more understandable to be next to Mrs Sweet lilly. Her and Snow see the staff as more of a huge family. We all help each other when we need it. Miss Roseate Light: Snow has met Miss Roseate light. But they have not had much of a talk. So its hard to make an accurate judgement on whether she is a friend or not. But Snow likes to consider anypony she meets as a Friend. Miss Mystic Splashes: Snow has a brilliant relationship with her. They are practically family (But they are not related) She is willing to help Snow out at anytime as their friendship is strong. They have such a good friendship that they will do anything to help eachother. Even remain by each other's sides when they need it. Cozie Knote: Snow's wonderful friend who would do anything for her. Snow would go to the end of Equestria and beyond to make sure she is Ok. They have a wonderful relationship. But its not as good as Mystic's. Snow looks after Cozie as she is a sensitive mare who dislikes being alone. However recently Snow has started to dislike her as she keeps striking Snow. Its unclear why she does this. Jobs Snow has had many jobs. Her most recent job is being a Maid and a Nurse for Princess Luna. And Mrs Sweet Lily Respectively. She does foal sit her sister when her brother is busy. But this has been going on for a long time before they became sisters. This is how their sisterly bond started. And since then it has grown into a blooming sisterhood. That expands way beyond normal sisters. Snow likes to say she is her Sister forever and best friend. She is now a full time Co Head nurse for the Lunar Medical team (Abbreviated to LMT) She works directly with the Head Nurse Mrs Sweet Lily. They have a close bond that Uniforms Snow's Nurse Uniform * Nurse Headpiece * Nurse dress * Nurse Shoes * Medical Case Snow's Forest/Mountain Nurse Uniform * Nurse Headpiece * Nurse Dress * Medical bags * Hard wearing Booties * Scarf * Medical Jacket Snow's Outdoors Nurse Uniform * Nurse Dress * Nurse Headpiece * Nurse Shoes * Medical case * Cloak Inventory When around the castle, Snow carries many items with her. Some of the items she carries are her Jacket and the only things she has of her mother. Which is a picture. Nurse Items: As a Nurse she carries with her items associated with Nurse work. This Includes: * Bandages- For wounds * A Quill- For notes and reports * Ink- For the Quill * Herbs- For medical use Only * A book- For making notes * Portable medicine kit- For medicine on the go. (Made by Snow herself) Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Nurse EQMS The Equestrian Maid Service (or EQMS) are a team of Maids founded by Snow Star that work within buildings around Equestria. They Are where ponies are welcome to rest for long periods. The have to pay a fee however (see this link for more information)( EQMS Hall) Jerry Kenway Jerry is Snow's one and only love. They met when Snow First arrived at Ponyville. She has a really strong bond with him and he has a strong bond with her. He told her that he loved her in the most romantic place you can get. And in the most Romantic way possible. He told her near a lake where nopony else was able to disturb them. He later went on to propose to her on hearts and hooves day. Jerry Kenway and Snow share a common job. They both work for the Princess Luna. Snow is a Night Maid. And Jerry is a Night Guard. Considering they both work in the same place they barely see each other. Jerry is a very kind and loving pony who Snow thinks the world of. This is evident when she daydreams about him. She can just sit there for Hours thinking about him and how lucky she is to have him. They do have a wedding planned but the date and time is unknown yet. Jerry has proven his love to Snow in more ways than one. He is willing to help her out of dangerous situations and he is willing to teach her the Basic's of Magic. Although Snow understands some magic he is willing to show her more. But she prefers to read books on the subject. However she is able to teach him. When she goes to medical school he would like to go with her and learn to be a Medic And a guard. This is because they barely leave each other's side when they see each other, as they have a deep love for one and other. Snow can give Jerry a basic knowledge of Medicine and how to be a Medic. But to help further what he knows. She will need to pass medical school. He might join her. But it will need to be cleared by Princess Luna. If anything ever happened to him. Snow would make it her personal mission to find out what happened and make sure that the situation is resolved. This is more likely to be the pony getting arrested and imprisoned. She would NEVER love another pony if anything happened to him. To cut a long story short There love extends far beyond what ponies can believe. Training Snow is currently undergoing training with a Bow. Her friend Hell gave it to her as a way of saying sorry for everything she had done. She trains with the bow while off duty. She is a pretty good shot with it. But feels that she could be better. she has asked her brother Low and her Friend Hell for Training. They both said yes. She is also looking at training to be a Nurse. She is being trained by one of her friends. Her friend is a Trained doctor and has a Ph.D. to prove it. She is looking for a medical school to study at and hopefully become a Nurse. She has many books on the profession and hopes that this will open more doors for her. While in the castle she has helped some ponies with medical problems. She has Bandaged a wing, Treated minor burns and a nosebleed. She is a very well trained Psychologist who is ready to help anypony at a moments notice. She scrutinizes and probes all the notes she gains from ponies she has analyzed. She does not work alone though. Her teacher Professor Alex Cane is willing to help her if she needs it. She has his address in the Crystal Empire. And sends him notes and work that needs checking or if she needs a theory confirmed. Her Psychology knowledge far exceeds that of any normal pony. If anypony needs help with a problem. Stop by her room in the castle. In the Maids quarters of the castle. She will try her best to help. Magic Snow is a Heavy magic user. She has a few spells that she uses on a regular bases. She uses a lot of Snow and Ice spells and her magical style revolves around Ice and how she can use Ice and Snow to her advantage. She never uses magic to harm...Unless she needs to. Here is a list of spells she uses: Snow and Ice spells (Cryokinesis) * Projection of Ice- Creates a focused Ice blast that only freezes its target. * Ice Blast- A blast of Ice freezing things in a small radius. (Seriously drains her energy) * Ice wall- Creates a temporary Ice wall. Blocks most things * Ice summoning- Summons Ice that forms along the ground. * All of the above can be used for Snow as well. (Just change Ice to Snow) Normal Spells * Psychokinesis- A basic levitation spell. She cannot levitate anything over her weight * Blink- A very basic teleport. Can only be used if nopony is with her. * Decimenum- Allowed her to understand Dragonic. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Nurse Nurse status Snow currently has a Nurse's status. This stems from her nurse training that she undertook and later finished. She is a fully qualified nurse. Since she is also a Maid, she retains her Maid position within the Night Palace. She will also do the duties of a Nurse and take care of sick or injured ponies. She was even complimented by her professor as a Stand out and modal student. This is partly due to the countless hours of studying she did before the final exam. And the amount of effort she put in during lesions. Her teacher Professor Ebert Mane hoofed her the PH.D. With a smile on his face and said "You Miss Star earned this." She is with the Lunar Medical Team at the Castle. Serving as Miss Sweet Lily Co Head Nurse In the words of Sweet Lily herself. "You are the best Nurse i have" The Frozen North Trip The trip to the Frozen north was a way for Snow to have the day off work. And learn new spells to add to her collection of Snow and Ice spells. She did not go alone however she went with her friend who also needed a break from his day to day routines. While on the train her friend fell asleep. So Snow carried him up the mountain and made a small camp where they could stay for a few hours. While her friend was asleep Snow practiced a few spells. She learned that she could create a small Snow flurry. It was at that point she expressed her love for Snow and Ice magic. Saying "This This is why i love Snow and Ice magic. Its beauty and Elegance" However they found something else. A small mine shaft that was near invisible due to the Snow. It looked like someponies was searching for something. Snow marked the location for a future visit. This will be a more specialized trip. And focused on the site. Trivia Some random facts about Snow * Favorite flower: Chrysanthemum * Favorite Princess: Princess Luna * Queen of dresses ((According to Templar)) * Grade 8 Flute player * Allergic to Certain flowers. * Nickname Snowy/Snowball * Has a blueberry cotton candy looking mane.((According to Templar)) * Writes ALL formal letters using Cursive. * Will only speak when spoken too. * Birthday 8th September * Instead of saying yes. She says Correct. Likes * Making Medicines, * Meeting new ponies, * Cake, * Chocolate, * Ice cream, * Her Friends and Family. * Jerry Kenway (Loyal to the end of time) * Playing her flute. * Scrubbing the palace floors * PAPERWORK * The Cold Dislikes: * Being in trouble. * SOCKS. * Ponies who lie to her. * Being ill. * Grumpy patients. * Being alone. (Unless she asks to be alone) * Being yelled at. * Having to Yell at ponies/friends. * Her tail pulled. * Stubborn stains * The Warm * Upsetting friends OOC matters Hello i am Stephanie Elizabeth (User:MLP Snow Star) I just thought i would take some time to explain some matters OOC. # I do no R34. (Except with Jerry. And this is confined to the DM) # I am a very polite person # Please remain on my good side. # Please please follow the Guidelines. I try to remain as close to these as i can. # I do care for everyone. ^^ # I can take criticism (As long as it's constructive) # I use the GMT/BST timezone. So i am inactive after 23:00 (18:00 EST) # Thank you for reading this small OOC note. # No one sees my face. Its a small rule i have. Gallery (The Many forms Of Snow Star) Snow Star Training.PNG|Snow Star in her Archer Outfit. Sir Winkinshire Jeremy the third.jpg|Snow's Kitten (Credit to the image owner) Snow Star (Armor V2).PNG|Snow Star in her Signature Armor Nurse Snow Star V2.png|Snow Star With her Medical Jacket on. And medical bags. Nurse Snow.PNG|Snow Star without her Medical jacket on Snow Star (Filly).PNG|Snow Star as a Filly. (Without her Cutie Mark) Maid Snow.PNG|Snow Star as a Night Maid (As requested by Head Nurse) Ph.D.PNG|Snow's Ph.D in Medicine Snow without.PNG|Snow Star without any uniforms on. Grade 8 Flute.PNG|Snow's Certificate for her Flute (Grade 8) Med bags.PNG|Snow's Medical case Mountin Snow 2.PNG|Snow Star on the Frozen North Trip Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Nurse